The Raft Trip
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Updated! Lenore Taylor is new Hillridge & becomes friends with Lizzie & her crew. She gets there in time 2 find out 'bout the raft trip. Goes with her 'friends'; Lizzie finds her annoying. Stuff happens on trip. Home Improvement cast in it.
1. Why's Gordo with HER?

A.N.: This is technically based on a dream I had last night. Not all of it was in the dream, just some parts of it that I can actually remember. Enjoy!  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda called. "Wait up!"  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie replied. "Have you seen Gordo?"  
  
"No. Why?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He was supposed to meet me here, but he never showed up," Lizzie explained.  
  
Just then Gordo came around the corner with the 'new' girl.  
  
"Oh-kay," Miranda said. "Why is Gordo with her?"  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie yelled. "Over here!"  
  
Gordo made his way over to his two best friends, the new girl following him.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Hi," the girl replied.  
  
"I'm Miranda," Miranda stated shaking the girl's hand.  
  
"I'm Lizzie," Lizzie told her.  
  
"Lenore," the girl smiled shyly. "Lenore Taylor."  
  
The bell rang, and the students in Hillridge all made a mad dash for their next class.  
  
"So, Lenore, what class do you have now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Gym," Lenore answered making a face.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda exclaimed. "So do we!"  
  
"Cool," Lenore responded.  
  
"Hey guys, you think she could hang with us?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie grinned. "C'mon Lenore. We'll warn you off the people you should steer clear of."  
  
"Okay," Lenore said following her new friends into the gymnasium.  
  
"Okay class, settle down," the teacher ordered, glancing around the gym. "Ah. I see we have a new student. Please, stand up and tell us your name and a bit about yourself."  
  
Lenore blushed slightly, but got up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Lenore Taylor. I just moved here from Detroit, Michigan, with my Mom, Dad, and three brothers."  
  
"Well, I'm Mrs. Lynch," the teacher informed her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's your favourite subject Lenore?" The teacher questioned.  
  
"Um.Drama and English Writing," Lenore replicated. "I love to read, write, and act."  
  
"What do you like about gym?"  
  
"Nothing," Lenore answered, making the class laugh.  
  
The teacher smiled herself at that comment. "Is there any outdoor activity you do like?"  
  
"Mm." Lenore thought. "I don't mind basketball too much, and I like to canoe."  
  
"Ah. The wonderful sport of canoeing," Mrs. Lynch sighed, while motioning for Lenore to sit back down. "I'm glad you mentioned that Lenore, as it kind of fits in with our next field trip."  
  
The class settled down then and began to pay attention, as Phys. Ed field trips were always lots of fun and quite exciting, not to mention entertaining.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all like it so far! Plz R & R! Just so you know, it WILL get better. I promise. Well, g2g! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	2. Field Trip Flashback

A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Still not real exciting, but it will get there soon enough. I promise. Well, once more, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
The class was having fun swimming and splashing around in Shadow Lake. They'd gone there for the weekend on a volleyball competition trip.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kate shrieked suddenly running out of the water. "Shark! Shark!"  
  
Everyone looked at her puzzled. "What?"  
  
"SHARK!" Kate screeched as she ran onto the shore and collapsed on the sand. "Kate, there's no sharks in a lake," Gordo laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Larry agreed. "Everyone knows that."  
  
It was then that they saw it. The shark shaped dorsal fin swimming around in the water. It seemed to be circling around Claire, who was totally freaking out.  
  
"AHHH!" Everyone screamed, doing as Kate had done a few moments earlier.  
  
They all reached the shore, collapsing around Kate, while Claire continued to flip. Suddenly she stopped. The class looked up only to find her standing there with her hands on her hips and her jaw hanging.  
  
"Ethan Craft!" She shouted. "How dare you scare me like that!"  
  
Ethan just laughed and splashed water at her.  
  
"It was just a joke, Claire," he smiled, melting the hearts of every single girl on the beach.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
A.N.: Sorry so short. Plz R & R! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	3. Mrs Lynch's permission forms

A.N.: I'm in a good mood, so here's another chapter 2night, thought no1's reviewed yet as I just started posting this. Figured I couldn't leave y'all hanging from the flashback, so. Yeah, well, Enjoy!  
  
"We will be going on a rafting trip," Mrs. Lynch informed her class. "It will be a five night, six day trip. Each of you will take home a permission slip, and only those who bring it in by this Wednesday will be able to go."  
  
"How will we know what to bring?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You will be given a list once you have given your signed permission form to me," Mrs. Lynch replied. "We will leave next Thursday at five a.m. and return the following Tuesday around seven p.m."  
  
The class all began to talk excitedly then, ignoring the teacher.  
  
"Uh hmm," Mrs. Lynch cleared her throat. "You will be assigned tent mates as well, plus you will have a group that will be known as your rafting buddies, which you will be required to stick with at all times."  
  
Once Mrs. Lynch had finished explaining the trip, she took some questions. After the questions were all answered, she had the class play a game of basketball.  
  
"We will be practicing rafting skills for the next week and a half," she told the class as she handed them each a permission form on their way out. "We have to be prepared for any kind of situation."  
  
"This will be so cool!" Lizzie gushed. "I've always wanted to go rafting."  
  
"Me too!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"Hey, Lenore," Gordo began. "Do you think you'll be able to go? I mean, you did just move here and all."  
  
"I hope I can," Lenore replied. "Dad always promised to take us rafting, but never got around to it."  
  
"If you go, you can hang with us," Miranda told her. "Right Lizzie?"  
  
"Right," Lizzie riposted. "We'll be the four musketeers for the entire trip."  
  
Lenore smiled. "Thanks. Jeez. And here I was all worried I wasn't gonna make any friends."  
  
"You'll always have friends, as long as you stick with us," Gordo piped up. "We tend to stick like glue to people we like."  
  
"Glue?" Lizzie said. "Did Gordo just compare us to glue?"  
  
The four laughed and left to walk home together after getting the books they'd need.  
  
A.N.: So, the "four" musketeers now, eh? Hmm. Anyone else sense disaster? Or do you sense the beginning of a great friendship? Plz R & R! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	4. Hello?

A.N.: Hey! Short chapter this time. More 2morrow, I promise. Enjoy!  
  
Taylor household.  
  
"Hi!" Lenore called as she walked into the house. "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
She stopped shuffling around in her book bag and listened for a moment. She heard a noise, and slowly stood up.  
  
"Randy? Brad?" She yelled. "Dad? Mark? Mom?"  
  
She grew scared when no one answered and a loud thump was heard coming from upstairs.  
  
"Hello?" she called again.  
  
Just then, to her relief, Brad walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Squirt," he smiled. "How was your first day of school?"  
  
"Okay," Lenore answered. "Um.Brad?"  
  
"Yeah?" Brad said looking at her oddly. He knew by the sound of her voice something was up.  
  
"Is anyone else home?" She asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so. Why?" He responded.  
  
"I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs a couple minutes before you came in," she told him looking nervous. "I called out, but no one answered."  
  
Brad sighed. "C'mon Sis," he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go investigate the scary noise."  
  
Lenore held his hand tightly as they climbed the stairs in their new home.  
  
Brad gave her hand a slight squeeze, and threw her a re-assuring smile.  
  
A.N.: Well, thatz it 4 now. Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	5. Big Brother to the Rescue

A.N.: Thanx 4 all the great reviews! Glad y'all like my story! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Flashback.  
  
Lenore came running into her big brother's room.  
  
"Brad! Brad!" She called softly as she shook him. "Brad! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Brad said, slowly beginning to wake up.  
  
"Brad!" Lenore hissed.  
  
Nine-year-old Brad sat up and stared down at his four-year-old sister.  
  
"Hey Squirt. What's up?" He asked.  
  
"There's a monster in my room!" Lenore cried, grabbing his hand. "You have to come scare him away."  
  
"Whoa. Slow down a moment there, Kiddo," Brad replied lifting her into his lap. "How do you know there's a monster in there?"  
  
Lenore looked up at him. "I heard him breathing!" She whispered seriously. "I heard him move too."  
  
"You sure it wasn't just Dad snoring again?" Brad queried.  
  
Lenore shook her head furiously. "Nuh-uh! It was the Boogie Man! Just like Randy said!"  
  
"Randy?" Brad thought, casting an annoyed look at his sleeping seven- year-old brother. "Leave it to him to scare her before bedtime."  
  
"I'm sure Randy was just kidding," he told her standing up. "C'mon. Let's go see if the monster's gone yet."  
  
She held back. "But Brad!" She whined somewhat. "What if he's not?"  
  
"Then I'll fend him off," Brad answered simply. "C'mon Squirt."  
  
Lenore allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to her room down the hall. Once there, he left her standing in the doorway and proceeded to check everywhere for any monsters.  
  
"Nope. No monsters," he declared after a few minutes. "All's clear."  
  
Lenore cautiously made her way back into the room, then summing up her courage, ran and jumped onto her bed.  
  
"Okay, all settled?" Brad wanted to know, once she'd stopped moving around.  
  
"Yep," Lenore nodded.  
  
Brad tucked her in, turned her night side lamp on, then began to leave. He'd just about gone out the door after turning off the overhead light when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Brad?"  
  
He turned back around. "Yeah Lenore?"  
  
"Can.can you stay here?" She asked, her eyes huge and frightened.  
  
Brad sighed, but made his way back to her bed anyway.  
  
"Sure Squirt," he smiled climbing in next to her.  
  
Lenore quickly snuggled up against him, and fell asleep feeling safer than before, because she knew her big brother wouldn't let any monster hurt her.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Plz R & R! Thanx a bunch! =0) Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	6. Fritz is free!

A.N.: Hey y'all! *Waves* Hope y'all are liking this story all right. I love it, but I think it's just 'cuz I'm writing it & I love these two shows. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Lenore and Brad reached the top of the stairs, then quietly made their way down the hall. They stopped outside the room where the noise was coming from. Brad squeezed his sister's hand again, calming her nerves some, then slowly pushed the door open. He laughed as a small four-legged wiener dog came flying out of the room.  
  
"Fritz!" He exclaimed, bending down to pet the little dog. "What were you doing in there, Buddy?"  
  
Lenore let out a small, embarrassed laugh. "Only Fritz could get trapped in a room."  
  
Brad smiled up at her. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Lenore sighed relieved. She knew she should know by now that she could count on him to keep her stupid little fears a secret from the rest of the world.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" They heard Randy call from downstairs. "Hello? Lenore? Brad?"  
  
"Up here!" Lenore called down.  
  
Randy came upstairs. "What are you guys doing up here?" He asked.  
  
"Helping Fritz escape from his prison," Lenore answered pointing to the room he'd been trapped in.  
  
"Uh-huh," Randy nodded, not sure whether to believe them or not.  
  
"What? No hug?" Lenore queried. "Like, hello! You owe me a hug! You didn't give me one this morning!"  
  
"Sorry, but I was in a hurry," Randy apologized. "I didn't have a whole lot of time this morning."  
  
Lenore pouted. "But you always give me a hug, no matter how late you're running."  
  
"Lenore, it was my first day in a new school," Randy riposted. "I had to make a good impression."  
  
Brad tried not to laugh as she scowled at their brother.  
  
Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. "Come here," he said opening his arms for a hug.  
  
Lenore immediately hugged him tight. "Thanks," she smiled.  
  
Randy ruffled her hair. "You're such a kid, you know that?"  
  
"Like, duh!" Lenore replied. "I am only ten."  
  
"You're hugging again?" Mark groaned. "Jeez. Don't you guys ever get enough of that?"  
  
Lenore glared at her third brother, who was only a year older than she was.  
  
"No. Problem?" She stated.  
  
Mark glared back. "Yeah," he says. "But it's not like you'd care anyway."  
  
"You're right, I don't," Lenore snapped.  
  
"Guys, if Mom hears you arguing again you're both gonna be in deep shit," Brad pipes up, still sitting on the floor playing with Fritz. "You know what she said last time."  
  
"Shut-up Brad!" Mark growled. "Just 'cause you're in High School doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do!"  
  
"Don't yell at him!" Lenore shouted. "He just stated a point!"  
  
"Mark! Lenore! You better not be fighting up there!" Jill Taylor called from downstairs.  
  
"We're not, Mom!" Mark yelled down. "We're discussing something!"  
  
"Well, discuss it quieter!" Jill rejoined.  
  
"Yes Mom!" They both said in unison. "We will!"  
  
They heard the phone ring.  
  
"Lenore! Phone!" Jill called up. "It's Lizzie!"  
  
Mark looked at her shocked. "You mean, you've actually made friends? On your own?"  
  
"Yes, Mark," Lenore began. "Unlike you, I can make my own friends."  
  
She then skipped down the stairs leaving her brother standing there, trying to think of a comeback.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Mark asked his brothers, who only smiled in response. "Augh! I'll be in my room!"  
  
A.N.: Hope ya liked it. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	7. Phone Conversation

A.N.: Codypup: I LOVE Home Improvement 2. Especially Randy & Brad. Itz 1 of my fave shows. Lenore, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, etc. are 10; Marks' 11. Randy's 13 & Brad's 15. I'm making grade 5 part of Middle School, ok? I've never had a middle school. Randy's not in Costa Rica. It's not in India; it's wherever Lizzie McGuire takes place. I know Home Improvement well, but am making things up as I go along. Randy's protective, but I just felt a connection with Brad 4 sum reason. Randy will protect her soon enough, don't worry. That was just "1" flashback. There'll be more. Trust me. Tie- B: Yep. I just HAD 2 make it 3 against 1. Lol. I've never really liked Mark much; though he WAS cute when he was little & okay as he got older. I just though he was kinda strange, that's all. Well, hope that answers everything. Enjoy!  
  
Phone call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lenore! It's Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie. 'Sup?"  
  
"Just thought I'd give you a call."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hold on, I have Miranda on the other line. We're gonna make it a three- way, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lenore smiled.  
  
"Hey girl," Miranda replied. "So, you find any hunks at our school?"  
  
"Well, maybe a couple," Lenore answered. "But no one is as hot as the guy in my old school."  
  
"Not even Ethan Craft?" Lizzie queried.  
  
"No. Not even Ethan Craft," Lenore stated firmly. "His name was Jeff, and he was really cute. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Kinda muscular and very popular."  
  
"Whoa. He sounds like a major babe," Miranda giggled.  
  
"Oh, trust me, he is," Lenore laughed.  
  
"No one's better than Ethan," Lizzie piped up. "No one."  
  
"Good thing Gordo's not on the phone," Miranda began. "Or he'd be groaning right about now."  
  
"Why?" Lenore wanted to know.  
  
"He doesn't like hearing us gush over Ethan," Lizzie answered, then sighed heavenly. "Ahh. Even just his name gives me chills."  
  
"Whose?" Lenore asked. "Gordo's or Ethan's?"  
  
"Ethan's!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Eew! Gordo?" Miranda said jokingly. "Who'd like him more than Ethan Craft?"  
  
"I dunno," Lenore replicated, then thought, "Me, that's who."  
  
"Lenore! Lenore, you there?" Lizzie called.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Lenore said, snapping out of her daze. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I asked you if you like the Backstreet Boys," Lizzie told her. "Oh, and Aaron Carter."  
  
Lenore gave a small laugh. "Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?"  
  
Miranda and Lizzie giggled. "I know," they both said.  
  
"Who's your fave?" Lenore questioned.  
  
"Nick, definitely Nick," Miranda answered.  
  
"A.J. and Nick," Lizzie responded. "A.J.'s really cool, and Nick's just so cute."  
  
"You?" Miranda interrogated.  
  
"Brian, definitely Brian," Lenore told them firmly. "His eyes are just so dreamy!"  
  
They giggled.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go," Lenore said after awhile. "My Mom's 'bout to have a fit 'cause supper's ready and I'm still on the phone."  
  
"Okay," Miranda and Lizzie replied. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Lenore grinned. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," they replied.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all like it! Thanx again 4 all ur reviews! Plz R & R! Oh, btw, this story has nothing 2 do with either shows really. Just using lil' bits of facts from 'em every so often. Sorry 4 n e confusion. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	8. Where is it?

A.N.: Well, here's the next chapter y'all. Enjoy! Plz R & R! Thanx!  
  
Wednesday.  
  
"Okay class," Mrs. Lynch started. "It's time to hand in your permission forms."  
  
Everyone made a mad dash for wherever they'd left their forms.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lenore said as she frantically searched her pockets.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I can't find my form!" Lenore told him. "I know I had it this morning, 'cause Dad gave it to me, signed and everything."  
  
"Maybe you left it in your locker," Miranda suggested. "You could always ask Mrs. Lynch if you could go look."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "She's nice 'bout this kinda stuff."  
  
Lenore hurried over to Mrs. Lynch. "Miss!" She cried. "Can I go see if mine's in my locker?"  
  
Mrs. Lynch smiled and nodded. "Yes, you can Lenore."  
  
"Thank-you!" Lenore exclaimed, then ran out of the gym.  
  
She practically flew to her locker, the whole time she prayed that it would be in there.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!" She repeated over and over again.  
  
"Whatcha looking for Squirt?" She heard someone ask.  
  
She turned and looked up at Brad.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She queried.  
  
"We got off early, so I figured I'd pick you up," he shrugged. "Now, whatcha looking for?"  
  
"My permission slip!" Lenore answered turning and rummaging through her locker once more. "I can't find it! And if we don't hand it in today, no matter what, we can't go!"  
  
Brad tried not to laugh as his sister freaked out over losing her field trip form.  
  
"Would it happen to be this blue piece of paper I found on the counter this morning after you left with Gordo?" Brad said casually, holding up her form.  
  
Lenore glanced up. "Ahh!" She shrieked. "Brad! You're a life saver!"  
  
He chuckled as she hugged him.  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Brad smiled. "Now, don't you think you ought to hurry back to class and hand it in?"  
  
She slammed her locker shut and grabbed his hand.  
  
C'mon!" She told him. "Mrs. Lynch is probably wondering where I am."  
  
She then dragged him all the way to the gymnasium.  
  
"Mrs. Lynch!" Lenore shouted. "I found it!"  
  
She raced over to the teacher, but stopped halfway there, remembering Brad still had the form.  
  
"Augh!" She growled turning around and running back to him. "Gimme!"  
  
"Ah. Ah," Brad said, holding it above his head. "What do we say when we want something?"  
  
"Brad!" Lenore cried. "Gimme my form!"  
  
"Nuh-uh," Brad replied shaking his head. "Not until you ask nicely."  
  
"Brad!" She whined. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
Brad smirked down at her. "Say please."  
  
"Augh!" She groaned, doing her little frustrated dance. "Please may I have my form?"  
  
"That's much better," Brad rejoined, lowering his arm and handing her the paper.  
  
"Thank-you!" Lenore exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Haha!" Larry Tudgeman laughed. "You've only twenty seconds to give it to Mrs. Lynch before the bell rings. It can't be a second later."  
  
Lenore glared at him. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up and begin to run. She glanced down and realized it was Brad. As he ran she began to laugh. By the time they reached Mrs. Lynch, she was hysterical.  
  
"Well, well," Mrs. Lynch smiled taking the permission slip. "You made it, with two seconds to spare."  
  
"Hey! Who's the hottie?" Kate demanded coming out of the change room. "I've never seen him around here before."  
  
"Hahaha," Lenore laughed, as Brad placed her on his shoulders. "Haha.he's.he's my.my brother. Hahaha!"  
  
"He's your brother?" Claire doubled-checked, as Lenore managed to nod. "You're kidding me."  
  
"Yeah," Kate added. "There's no way you're related to someone as gorgeous as him."  
  
"I'm her brother," Brad told them smiling, melting the young girls' hearts.  
  
The bell rang, and Brad ran to the door before lifting her down.  
  
"Haha. C'mon guys!" Lenore called to her friends. "Brad's walking us home!"  
  
"Ahh!" Lizzie and Miranda squealed.  
  
"Oh, brother," Gordo muttered, but followed them any ways.  
  
A.N.: Aww. Brad's just the SWEETEST brother ever, ain't he? Aww. Lol. Plz R & R! Thanx! =0) Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	9. Another hot brother & losing Gordo to a ...

A.N.: So, SO sorry it took me so long to update. I forgot I had this chapter. I'm terribly sorry. Well, enjoy!  
  
On the way home.  
  
"So, you have any more hot brothers we don't know about?" Lizzie teased. "I mean, we know you have three, but are the others as cute as Brad?"  
  
"Shh! Lizzie!" Miranda hissed as Brad, who was talking to Gordo, glanced back at them. "He'll hear us!"  
  
"You'll probably like Randy," Lenore told them, smiling as she thought of her other favourite brother. "He's witty and likes to make people laugh. He's real easy to talk to too."  
  
"What about your other brother?" Miranda asked. "You get along with him?"  
  
"Who? Mark?" Lenore replied, as Miranda nodded; she shook her head. "Pff. No."  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie wanted to know.  
  
"He's too weird, that's why," Lenore told them. "And mean. He's forever picking on me."  
  
"Don't the your other brothers pick on you too?" Lizzie queried. "I know Matt likes to drive me insane."  
  
"Yeah, but they're not as mean as Mark," Lenore sighed. "Brad and Randy at least know when to quit, and they look out for me. Mark could care less if I walked off the face of the Earth."  
  
"What are you girls talking about back there?" Gordo called. "And please don't tell me its Ethan Craft again."  
  
"No. It's not Ethan Craft," Lenore giggled. "We're talking about my brothers."  
  
"What about us?" Brad questioned.  
  
"Oh, just how y'all like to pick on me," Lenore replicated. "And how much of a dork Mark is."  
  
Brad shook his head, but smiled all the same. "Lenore, just 'cause he's a dork doesn't mean you have to tell your friends that."  
  
"Why not?" Lenore countered. "You tell yours."  
  
"I do not!" Brad rejoined.  
  
"Do so!" Lenore insisted, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's it!" Brad exclaimed, pretending to be mad. "You know I hate when you do that!"  
  
"Ahh!" Lenore shrieked, as she quickly turned and ran.  
  
Brad dashed after her. "Get back here you!" He yelled.  
  
Lenore ran until she tripped. "Oof!" She said as she hit the ground.  
  
She rolled over only to find Brad staring down at her, as her friends looked on.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
Her friends all looked shocked, as they thought he was going to yell at her.  
  
"Yeah," Lenore answered, taking the hand he offered to help her up. "Thanks."  
  
Brad eyed her for a moment. "Hop on," he told her turning around.  
  
Lenore grinned and hopped on his back. "And we're off!" She giggled.  
  
Her friends laughed.  
  
"Are you guys always like this? Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Brad replied. "Randy likes to join in too."  
  
"Cool," Gordo sighed. "Wish I had brothers."  
  
"You can have Mark," Lenore told him. "He likes filming stuff too."  
  
"He does?" Gordo interrogated, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah," Lenore nodded. "Maybe you'll meet him when we get to my house."  
  
The quad then carried on their way, reaching Lenore and Brad's house in a matter of minutes. Once there, they spotted Randy sitting on the front porch.  
  
"Randy!" Lenore yelped, as she slid off Brad's back. "Randy!"  
  
Randy looked up from his book, dropped it, and stood up, opening his arms up for a hug.  
  
Lenore flew into his arms and hugged him tight as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," Randy said. "Had me worried for a bit there."  
  
"Randy!" Lenore groaned somewhat. "You know I like to dawdle."  
  
"Ooh!" Lizzie and Miranda squealed. "He is a hottie!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered.  
  
Randy placed her back down and kissed the top of her head. "So, who are your friends?" He asked looking at the other three ten-year-olds on their front lawn.  
  
Lenore dashed back over to her friends. "This is Lizzie, and this is Miranda," she told him.  
  
Brad and Randy watched as she went over to Gordo.  
  
"And this," she said smiling, "is Gordo."  
  
"Ah, yes, the famous Gordo," Randy smiled shaking his hand, then turned to the girls. "Hello girls."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at one another before squealing again.  
  
"You'll have to excuse them," Gordo began. "They get like this every time they spot a cute guy."  
  
Brad and Randy laughed, as Gordo rolled his eyes and the girls all made a face at him.  
  
"Okay, why are there losers in our yard?" Mark demanded coming up the front walk.  
  
"The only loser here, is you Mark!" Lenore retorted.  
  
"Hey Mark!" Gordo started. "I hear you're into filming."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Mark rejoined.  
  
"I'm into filming too," Gordo told him. "I want to be a famous director some day."  
  
"Really?" Mark asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo nodded.  
  
"Hey, can you stay a bit?" Mark wanted to know. "If you can, I'll show you some of my work."  
  
"Sure!" Gordo exclaimed. "I just gotta call my Mom and tell her where I am."  
  
"C'mon then," Mark riposted. "If we've time after you've seen my stuff, maybe you can show me yours."  
  
"Alright!" Gordo replicated, running off into the house with Mark.  
  
"Okay, did we just lose Gordo to that dork?" Lizzie queried.  
  
Lenore stood there were her mouth hanging open, while Miranda just stared at the door where Gordo had last been seen.  
  
"Hey, Lenore, you trying to catch flies?" Randy joked.  
  
Lenore glared at her brother, but snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"Yep," Miranda managed. "We lost him to a dork."  
  
A.N.: Plz R & R! Again, sorry it took so long. I promise I'll get to the actual raft trip soon. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! P.S. Happy 15th b-day to Aaron Carter!!!! 


	10. Ice cream

A.N.: I'm ba-ack! Lol. *Waves* Decided I'd best work on this again before y'all get cranky on me. Lol. Can't have that, now can we? Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Only own Lenore & the story idea! That's it! Disney & the people who made Home Improvement own the rest!  
  
Monday.  
  
"Can you believe we leave Thursday for the trip?" Lizzie asked. "I mean, who ever heard of leaving for a class trip in the middle of the week?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Miranda agreed.  
  
"Hey guys," Lenore grinned, walking over with Gordo. "What's shaking?"  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Lizzie demanded. "We've been waiting forever!"  
  
"Lizzie, it's only been five minutes," Gordo pointed out. "And the teacher asked us to stay after class."  
  
"Whoa. Wait. Gordo? In trouble?" Miranda said. "Unbelievable."  
  
"We weren't in trouble Miranda," Lenore told them, while rolling her eyes. "The teacher congratulated us on our assignment and presentation."  
  
"What presentation?" Lizzie wanted to know. "I don't remember any assignment involving a presentation."  
  
"Lenore and I did an extra credit project," Gordo stated. "Remember? I asked you guys, but you said you'd rather go shopping."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Miranda acknowledged, then looked at Lenore like she was crazy. "You mean you rather do school work than go shopping?"  
  
"Um. I don't really shop much," Lenore shrugged. "Besides, Gordo needed help."  
  
"Well, yeah, okay then," Lizzie replied with a bit on an attitude. "Let's eat lunch already."  
  
"What's her problem?" Lenore asked Gordo as they made their way to their table.  
  
"Who knows now," Gordo answered. "She probably got burned by Kate or Claire, or both, in front of Ethan."  
  
"Ah, I see," Lenore nodded.  
  
They heard girls squealing then. "Ahhh!"  
  
"Oh, great," Gordo complained rolling his eyes. "Ethan's arrived."  
  
But when they looked, it wasn't Ethan that the girls were squealing over. It was Lenore's brother they were gawking at.  
  
"Ugh!" Lenore groaned. "Must they go nuts when they see him? I mean, yeesh! He's just my brother!"  
  
Kate when up to Brad, and batted her eyes at him. "Hey Brad," she smiled.  
  
"Um. Hi?" Brad replicated, then quickly got past her and headed for his sister's group of four. "Hey Lenore."  
  
"Hey Brad," she responded. "What are you doing here? I thought you had school today."  
  
"I do," Brad riposted. "But I figured I'd drop by and see if you guys wanted to go for ice cream."  
  
"Do Mom and Dad know you're taking us?"  
  
"Must Mom and Dad know everything we do?" He countered.  
  
"You buying?" Lenore wanted to know.  
  
"No. I just came here knowing you have no money, but giving my offer anyway," he retorted. "What do you think?"  
  
"C'mon guys," Lenore said. "Brad's buying us ice cream cones."  
  
"Wish I had a brother as cool as him," Lizzie grumbled.  
  
"I just wish I had a brother," Miranda stated. "It's a pain having a sister."  
  
"Not all brothers are as cool as Brad and Randy," Lenore said. "Take Mark for instance."  
  
"I like Mark," Gordo piped up. "He's nice enough."  
  
"Yeah, to you," Lenore riposted. "I'm hated 'cause I'm his sister AND the baby of the family."  
  
They reached the ice cream parlor then, and went in only to find Randy waiting for them.  
  
"Hey," Randy smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lenore asked. "I thought you had a test to make up for today or something like that."  
  
"Already did it," Randy answered. "Brad talked me into coming for ice cream, so whether or not I'd finished I'd be here anyway."  
  
Lenore looked at her brother shocked. "YOU leave BEFORE you're done? Okay. Who are you, and what have you done with Randy?"  
  
Randy laughed. "You know I was only kidding. I would've finished first, though ice cream is tempting."  
  
"Okay, who wants what?" Brad queried. "I need to know so I can give the lady our order."  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough!" Lizzie and Miranda shrieked.  
  
"Cookies 'n' cream," Gordo replied.  
  
"Maple walnut," Randy stated. "And I'll help ya get the cones."  
  
Brad looked at his sister. "Death by chocolate, right?"  
  
Lenore thought a moment, then shook her head. "No. Cookies 'n' cream please."  
  
Both Brad and Randy looked surprised, but then realized that Gordo had asked for that type of ice cream as well.  
  
"You sure?" Brad double-checked, knowing death by chocolate was her all time favourite. "You know once you get it, you can't change."  
  
Lenore nodded. "Positive Brad. Cookies 'n' cream for me."  
  
"Okay," Brad said, giving her a weird look, then going off with Randy.  
  
"I think our lil' sis has a crush," Randy whispered as they reached the counter. "There's no other logical explanation for her not wanting her favourite ice cream."  
  
Brad nodded, then ordered. "Two chocolate chip cookie dough, one cookies 'n' cream, one maple walnut, one cherry blast, and one cookies 'n' cream with death by chocolate."  
  
Meanwhile the four pre-teens were sitting at the table that Randy had managed to get and save for them.  
  
"So, Miranda," Lizzie began. "Who do you think the hottest guy in school is?"  
  
Miranda looked at her best friend oddly. "Like, hello! Ethan Craft!"  
  
"I know," Lizzie giggled. "He's so hot! What I wouldn't give to jump him."  
  
"Who do you think Lenore?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"Um." Lenore trailed off, blushing slightly. "Aaron Carter?"  
  
"Lenore, he doesn't go to our school, remember?" Lizzie snapped somewhat.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Lenore said, ducking her head some.  
  
"Who do you like Gordo?" Lizzie wanted to know.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't say," Gordo responded.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Gordo," Miranda pressed. "We told you who we like. Now it's your turn to tell us who you like."  
  
Gordo glanced at Lenore and then looked away quickly as she did the same thing.  
  
"Hey!" Lenore said suddenly. "There's Brad and Randy with the ice cream. I'm gonna go help them!"  
  
"Me too!" Gordo stated, jumping up when she did and running over to help her brothers out.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda. "Do don't think he really likes her, do you?"  
  
"I don't know," Miranda shrugged. "But we know she likes him."  
  
"If he does, he won't for long," Lizzie whispered as the four reached the table.  
  
"Look," Lenore beamed. "Brad got my two kinds of ice cream and not just one."  
  
"Well, we all got two scoops too," Randy pointed out. "You just got two flavours 'cause we know what your fave is."  
  
Lenore shrugged as she sat down. "Meh."  
  
"Meh?" Lizzie and Miranda repeated.  
  
"It means whatever," Gordo supplied.  
  
"How would you know?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"I've been over at Lenore's place enough to know what it means," Gordo replicated. "Besides, she told me when I asked."  
  
"Oh, really," Lizzie said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that where you've been when we phoned your place to see if you wanted to hang out?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo replied. "We were working on our project."  
  
"And when we were done we went go-karting with Brad and Randy.and Mark," Lenore added. "It was so much fun!"  
  
"Why didn't you phone and invite us to go too?" Lizzie demanded. "We weren't doing anything."  
  
"Dad only had five tickets," Lenore shrugged. "And Gordo was there, so I invited him."  
  
"We could've gotten our own, you know," Lizzie rejoined.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda hissed. "Not here! Not now!"  
  
Brad and Randy, who'd finished their cones, watched the conversation with interest. They detected a bit of jealousy coming from Lizzie, but weren't too sure, as they didn't know the girl as well as they knew Gordo.  
  
"Uh.gang," Brad said finally. "It's time to start heading back, unless y'all wanna be late."  
  
"We've gym first, right?" Lenore asked, looking at Lizzie.  
  
"Don't ask me," Lizzie snapped. "Ask Gordo. He'll know."  
  
"But I always ask you," Lenore replied, looking a tad confused. "You always know what we have."  
  
"C'mon Miranda," Lizzie said, ignoring Lenore. "We'd best get going."  
  
She looked at Brad. "Thanks for the ice cream, we appreciate it. But, I'm afraid we have to be going now."  
  
"But!" Miranda started to protest. "I'm not."  
  
Lizzie grabbed her friend's arm and proceeded to drag her out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Bye! And thanks!" Miranda called.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope ya liked this chapter! Anyone else sensing that Lizzie don't like how close Lenore and Gordo are? Lol. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	11. Lizzie & Miranda conversation

A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Kinda short, but, ah, well. Meh. *Shrugs* I had a muse and figured I'd go with it. Lol. Besides, I kinda owe you guys some chapters anyway. Hehe. *Grins*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie! I can't believe you did that!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"What's so wrong with what I did?" Lizzie asked innocently.  
  
"It was rude!" Miranda cried. "Brad was nice enough to treat us to ice cream, and you suddenly decide we need to leave for no good reason."  
  
Lizzie turned on her then. "Oh, so you're saying you'd rather still be back in there with them!"  
  
"Yes!" Miranda answered.  
  
"Then go back there," Lizzie stated. "But you'll be going alone. I'm going back to school." She started to stalk off.  
  
Miranda ran after her. "You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm NOT jealous Miranda!" Lizzie growled, still not looking back. "Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"You like Gordo, that's why," Miranda retorted. "You don't like the fact that Lenore likes him."  
  
"I don't like Gordo," Lizzie stated firmly. "Not like that anyway. And as for Lenore, who cares if she likes him?"  
  
"You," Miranda said softly, walking along side Lizzie now. "Lizzie.just don't hurt Gordo in the process, alright?"  
  
"How can keeping him away from her, hurt him?" Lizzie demanded. "It's for his own good Miranda!"  
  
"How can you say it's for his own good, when you know he might like her back?"  
  
"I know these things! I'm his best friend, am I not?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"But nothing Miranda! We've known each other since we were in diapers! I KNOW Gordo better than ANYONE, especially the new kid on the block."  
  
"You say so," Miranda muttered. "I'll help, but if he gets hurt, it's all you, alright? I was NEVER involved."  
  
"Thank-you Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed hugging her. "You won't regret this! I promise!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that promise has already been broken?" Miranda thought.  
  
A.N. Hope ya liked it! Sorry this one was so short! I'll try to make the next a bit longer, k? K. Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	12. Role Call

A.N.: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! Plz R & R! Thanx! *Hugs*  
  
Disclaimer: Only own Lenore & story idea thus far! Disney & the maker of Home Improvement own the rest!  
  
Thursday.  
  
"Is everybody here?" Mrs. Lynch asked. "Or do I need to take a role call?"  
  
"Everyone's here Mrs. Lynch!" Lizzie told her. "I already did a head count."  
  
"Thank-you Lizzie," Mrs. Lynch smiled. "But I think I'd best do a role call just to be sure."  
  
Lizzie grumbled a response, as she knew exactly who wasn't there yet.  
  
"Kate Sanders?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Larry Tudgeman?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Ethan Craft?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Miranda Sanchez?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"David Gordon?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Lenore Taylor?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Lenore Taylor?"  
  
"Present!" Lenore called, as she ran up to the bus, carrying a backpack.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo smiled hugging her. "Thought for a minute you weren't going to make it."  
  
Lenore hugged him back. "Neither did I. The car stalled."  
  
Brad came over then carrying her duffel bag. "Forget something?"  
  
"Whoops," Lenore giggled. "Thanks Brad."  
  
"Brad, are you coming along?" Claire asked, strutting over to him.  
  
"No. I'm not," Brad answered.  
  
"You're not one of the supervisors?" Kate questioned.  
  
"Nope. Sorry girls," Brad said, giving them one of his charming smiles.  
  
"Oh," Kate and Claire pouted slightly. "We thought you were."  
  
"He's school," Lenore reminded them. "He's only fifteen, remember?"  
  
Kate and Claire both shot her a Look, then walked haughtily over to where they'd left their luggage.  
  
"Have fun Squirt," Brad told Lenore, then kissed her head. "I'll miss you."  
  
She hugged him. "I'll miss you more."  
  
"Don't forget to write everything you do down," Randy stated. "I wanna know everything you do, Kiddo."  
  
"I won't," Lenore grinned, as she hugged him too. "Love ya Randy."  
  
"Love you more."  
  
Lenore giggled, then looked back at Brad, and whispered, "Whose gonna make sure there's no monsters?"  
  
"I'm sure Gordo can do that," Brad whispered back, as she blushed.  
  
Randy laughed. "Yeah. He'd do it for ya alright."  
  
Lenore glared at her brothers, then got in line to get on the bus, while the driver loaded their bags into the luggage compartment. She turned and glanced at her two brothers.  
  
"Brad?" She called.  
  
"Yeah, Squirt?"  
  
"When do Mom and Dad get back?"  
  
"Two days after you do," Brad answered. "Don't worry. They won't know I was driving. Wilson's gone for the week, and no one else cares to tell."  
  
"What about Mark?"  
  
"He knows better than to tattle, especially if he wants a ride to school," Brad smirked. "Besides, I'll be getting my actual license soon enough. And how else were you s'pose to get here on time after sleeping in?"  
  
Lenore smiled. "True. See ya Tuesday!"  
  
"Tuesday," Brad and Randy chorused.  
  
Lenore got on the bus and took the seat in the middle, sitting next to the window so they'd see her waving. Miranda sat next to her.  
  
"Uh.Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gordo's s'pose to sit there."  
  
"He changed his mind. Decided to sit with Lizzie."  
  
Lenore glanced a few seats up and spotted him sitting next to Lizzie, also with the window seat.  
  
"Oh," Lenore said, trying not to look hurt. "Okay."  
  
She turned to look out the window and waved to her brothers as the bus took off.  
  
"Why would he sit with Lizzie?" She wondered glumly. "He promised he'd sit with me."  
  
A.N.: Ok. If this one was a lil' short too, sorry. I'm doin' the best I can. Hey, at least you're getting more 'en one chapter now, right? Lol. Well, g2g. Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	13. Tent Mates & Rafting Buddies

A.N.: Hey again! *Waves* 'Sup y'all? Y'all liking this so far? I hope so. It's fun to write it. *rubs hands together* Now.where'd I leave off? Ah, yes. Gordo's sitting with Lizzie. I remember now. Hehehe. Enjoy! Oh, I've also made up some more characters, so the class isn't so small. Also, not all classmates will have lines. Sorry it took me so long. I honestly thought I had already posted this chapter! Once more, Enjoy!  
  
Campsite.  
  
"Okay class, your Tent Mates and Rafting Buddies have been posted on the clipboards on the picnic table," Mrs. Lynch informed her class. "Please check to see who you are with then set up your tents."  
  
Everyone hurried over to read the lists. Here's what they said.  
  
Tent Mates:  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, & Lenore  
  
Ethan, Larry, & Gordo  
  
Kate, Claire, & Sissy  
  
Ben, James, & Heath  
  
Kali, Tesia, & Leona  
  
Jonathan, Chris, & Adam  
  
Kelly, Kimberly, & Kathy  
  
Sammy, Timmy, & Bobby  
  
Susie, Carrie, & Mary  
  
Rafting Buddies:  
  
Lizzie, Lenore, Kate, & James  
  
Ethan, Miranda, Ben, & Leona  
  
Claire, Bobby, Jonathan, & Larry  
  
Heath, Tesia, Gordo, & Sissy  
  
Kali, Kimberly, Kathy, & Kelly  
  
Adam, Sammy, Susie, & Mary  
  
Carrie, Timmy, & Chris  
  
Lizzie groaned when she saw who her rafting buddies were. She couldn't believe her misfortune. But wait. Was it really a misfortune having Lenore close enough to make sure she stayed away from Gordo? Hmm. That was something she was going to have to figure out.and fast.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Lenore shouted happily. "We're together for everything so far! We're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
"Little does she know." Miranda thought, starting to feel bad for their new friend.  
  
"Yeah, fun," Lizzie answered, nodding slightly and forcing a smile onto her face. "Lots of fun."  
  
Lenore grinned at her, then started to unpack their tent, with Miranda's help. She was slightly distracted though, as Gordo's tent was straight across the clearing from theirs, and he'd just bent over, so she now had a nice view of his butt.  
  
Lizzie saw Lenore smirk and looked to see what she was looking at. She spotted Gordo and rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-lease," she thought. "She can't have it THAT bad yet. She's only known him about a week."  
  
"I could use some help here!" Miranda called then, snapping both girls out of their dazes.  
  
Both Lenore and Lizzie couldn't help but laugh some when they saw the tent fall on top of Miranda. They both helped her get the tent off, then, together, set it up. Once done, they joined the group of kids who'd also finished, and sat around the camp fire Mrs. Lynch had built.  
  
"Once everyone is settled, we shall hold a traditional ghost story telling contest," Mrs. Lynch stated. "Whoever has the worst story shall have to sleep in the extra tent all by themselves."  
  
Lenore's eyes widen slightly, as she HATED ghost stories with a passion. As it was, every time her brothers told her one, they'd get grounded for scaring her.  
  
"Mrs. Lynch," Lenore called softly. "Um. Do we ALL have to participate in this?"  
  
"Why, of course Dear," Mrs. Lynch smiled. "It's a class activity. All must participate if they want to share a tent with their friends."  
  
Lenore gulped quietly. "Okie."  
  
"Now, who would like to start?" Mrs. Lynch asked.  
  
"I will!" Lizzie exclaimed, as she'd noted the look on Lenore's face. "I've a good one!"  
  
"What's it called?" Larry wanted to know.  
  
"The Boy With The Golden Arm," Lizzie answered. "My Dad told it to me when I was little and we went camping."  
  
"Okay, as IF we care," Claire scoffed. "Get on with it already."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, then started. "Once, there was a boy who got hit by a car when he was seven. His family was extremely rich, so his father, who loved him very much, had a golden arm made for him. When he was ten, the boy was struck by a car again, but this time he died instantly. He was buried with his golden arm. Years later, two guys were in a bar. One began telling the other about the rumor. 'There was a boy who died years ago. Rumor has it he had a golden arm and was buried with it. Wanna go dig him up and see it that rumor is true?' The other man nodded his agreement. 'Sure,' he said. 'Let's go see if there is a boy with a golden arm. If so, we can steal his arm, and pawn it for money, and become rich.' So, the two men set off for the town's cemetery. After stumbling amongst the tombstones they found the boy's headstone. They took their shovels and began to dig him up. Once they'd finally dug him up, they opened his casket. Sure enough, there inside, next to a skeleton, lay the boy's golden arm. The two men took the golden arm, and then re-buried the boy's remains. They went back to the Hotel above the bar, and went to sleep. While they were sleeping, something strange happened outside."  
  
Lizzie stood up then, really getting into her story. "The boy's spirit was roaming around the streets of the town. As he walked, he moaned, 'Who has my golden arm? Who has my golden arm? Who has my golden arm?'"  
  
As Lizzie said this, she wandered around the circle behind her classmates with her arms outstretched. She went around, only to stop behind Lenore, who wasn't paying attention, as she'd begun to tune the story out shortly after it'd started.  
  
"Who has my golden arm?" Lizzie said again, then grabbed Lenore's shoulders, and screamed loudly, "YOU!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Lenore shrieked as she jumped 'bout five feet in the air.  
  
Everyone began to laugh hysterically, all but poor Lenore, who was trying to get her breathing back to normal.  
  
Gordo stopped laughing as he watched Lenore's eyes well up with tears. It was then he realized that she honestly hadn't been paying attention to the story, and had had the life scared out of her. He began to feel bad for laughing at her, when it'd obviously upset her. He hadn't thought much of it when Lizzie and Miranda had left her to sit by herself, but he was starting to think now, that they'd done it purposely, so Lizzie could scare her. He sighed as he got up, and headed for his upset friend.  
  
Lenore had buried her head in her hands to try and hide her tears. Lizzie had honestly scared the living daylights out of her. She jumped again, when someone suddenly spoke softly.  
  
"You okay?" The voice asked concerned.  
  
Lenore looked up, only to find Gordo staring back at her. She could feel her face go hot, and knew that she was now indeed blushing profoundly. She bit her lip and looked down again.  
  
"Yeah," she trailed off quietly.  
  
Gordo sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. It was just a stupid story."  
  
Lizzie happened to overhear him and frowned. "It was NOT a stupid story!" She thought angrily. "A) My Dad told it to me, and B) it scared the daylights out of Lenore."  
  
The ghost story competition continued, and wound up with, as she'd feared, Lenore losing horribly. Heck. Even Ethan Craft had told a better story than her, and he was pretty dense at times.  
  
"Mrs. Lynch, do I REALLY have to sleep in that tent all alone?" Lenore asked worriedly, praying her teacher would say no. "Do I?"  
  
"Yes, Lenore, you do," Mrs. Lynch answered. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Our tents are all together. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you."  
  
"Haha! She's scared!" Claire taunted. "What a chicken! Buck! Buck! Buck!"  
  
"Wimp," Kate sneered.  
  
Lizzie snickered, and elbowed Miranda, to get her to do the same.  
  
All Lenore's other classmates began to laugh and tease her as well; all but Gordo, that is. He remained silent, and stayed at her side.  
  
"Okay class, time to hit the sack," Mrs. Lynch told them. "Get ready for bed, then go to your designated tents. I ask you not to chit-chat for too long, as we'll be getting up bright and early tomorrow, so we can pack up and head out on the rafts."  
  
Everyone got ready for bed, then went to their designated tents, and zonked out shortly afterwards. Only one student remained wide-awake, though she didn't know one of her fellow classmates was also awake.  
  
Lenore lay in the tent, all alone, listening to the creepy noises nature was making outside. She gulped, and slithered further down into her sleeping bag, clutching her teddy bear tightly. She'd never told anyone other than her brothers, that one of her biggest fears was to be alone in the woods after dark. Sure, technically she wasn't alone, but at the same time she was. She heard a noise right outside the tent door then and froze, preparing to scream should she have to. She watched as someone unzipped the tent door, and was relieved when she saw a familiar face poke in.  
  
Gordo couldn't bear the thought of leaving Lenore all alone in the tent Mrs. Lynch had given her, knowing just how scared she truly had been. So, he'd decided to go over and check on her, even though it was against the rules. He unzipped her tent door, hoping he wouldn't be scaring her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, smiling, when she looked up at him, out from under her covers. "You okay?"  
  
Lenore let out a relieved sigh. "No," she admitted in a whisper. "I'm - I'm scared."  
  
Gordo came into her tent, and zipped the door back up, then lay down next to her on the spare sleeping bag.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," he told her quietly. "I'll protect you."  
  
Lenore smiled shyly at him. "Thanks Gordo."  
  
"No problem," Gordo smiled back. "I've done it for both Lizzie and Miranda before. And Kate, when she was still our friend."  
  
"I take it you're staying here then, right?" Lenore queried hopefully.  
  
"Yep," Gordo answered. "If you want me to, I will."  
  
Lenore clutched her Teddy tighter, and snuggled up next to him. "I want you to."  
  
Gordo snuggled down into his sleeping bag, and wrapped her in a hug, that he could tell she desperately needed. They fell asleep then; him holding her close, and her with her face buried into his chest.  
  
A.N.: Well, there y'all go! A nice long chapter. Well, it seemed long anyway. Lol. Think it's the longest thus far, don't you? Hope y'all still liking this story! Wonder what Lizzie will think if/when she finds out they shared a tent? Hehehe. *Grins devilishly* Well, Adios! Nighty-night night! *Hugs* KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!! 


	14. Lizzie causes trouble

A.N.: Hola! I'm ba-ack! Lol. Had this story on my mind for a while now. Actually, the sequel to it has been on my mind, even though this one ain't even done yet. Lol. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Mrs. Lynch was busy waking her class up early the next morning, and was surprised to find that Gordo wasn't in his tent.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," she thought, as she headed for the last tent, which happened to be Lenore's. Needless to say, she was shocked at what she found. "What's going on here?" She demanded.  
  
The students all looked over to see what was going on.  
  
Lenore and Gordo both awoke with a start, at the sound of their teacher's voice. They looked at one another wide-eyed, then glanced over at Mrs. Lynch, and secretly clutched the other's hand.  
  
"Um. Morning?" Gordo tried, looking a tad sheepish.  
  
"David Gordon, you know you're not allowed in the girl's tents," Mrs. Lynch stated. "So do tell me why on earth you broke that rule? But first, I want both of you outside of this tent."  
  
The two got out of their sleeping bags, and stepped out into the sunlight, once more grabbing onto one another's hand.  
  
"Explain, as we haven't all day, David," Mrs. Lynch said.  
  
Gordo looked around Mrs. Lynch and saw everyone watching them. "Um. Can we explain in private?"  
  
Mrs. Lynch turned to the rest of the class. "Get ready to go rafting," she ordered. "Then come back and we'll have breakfast once everything's been set up."  
  
The class nodded, and took off to do their morning assignments.  
  
"Now, do explain to me why you two broke one of the most important rules."  
  
"You see Mrs. Lynch, Lenore was really freaked out by those stories we told last night, and I was worried about her. I saw how upset she was during the campfire, especially since everyone made a habit of scaring her. I came to check on her, and I fell asleep."  
  
Lenore decided to voice her input then. "It's not all Gordo's fault," she whispered looking down at her feet. "I get scared real easily, and last night was one of those nights. Normally when I'm home I can run to one of my brother's, but out here, I have no one. That's why when Gordo asked me if I was okay, I told him no, and asked him to stay."  
  
She looked up then. "I'm sorry for making him break a rule, but I would've freaked had I been left alone. I hate the dark and creepy noises; I sleep with a nightlight on back home."  
  
Mrs. Lynch sighed, but smiled softly at the two, letting them know she understood.  
  
"Alright. I'll let it go this time, but do remember that boys and girls aren't to bunk together for specific reasons," she told them, then added, "No matter what you're allowed to do back home."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," they replied.  
  
"Now, c'mon. I believe it is high time for breakfast," Mrs. Lynch stated, then headed off to get breakfast served.  
  
After eating their little boxes of cereal without any milk, the class put their life jackets and helmets on, then climbed into the rafts that had been left at the camp site for them.  
  
Lenore, Lizzie, Kate, and James got into their raft and got settled. They shoved off away from shore and began to paddle easily, as the water wasn't rough yet. As they paddled along, Lizzie was busy thinking up ways to get Lenore in trouble, and possibly kicked off the trip.  
  
"The faster she goes, the faster I get Gordo back," she thought, smirking slightly.  
  
"McGuire, quit daydreaming and help us paddle already!" Kate snapped.  
  
Lizzie snapped out of her daze, and glared at Kate. "I am paddling Kate, which is more than I can say for you."  
  
She glanced at Lenore, who had her back towards her. She thought of something then.  
  
"Hey Lenore! There's a huge spider on your helmet!"  
  
"What?!?! Lenore shrieked. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope," Lizzie answered. "It's crawling towards the bottom, and looks like it wants to go down your shirt."  
  
Lenore's eyes went wide, and she quickly took her helmet off without thinking, to try and get rid of the `spider'.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Taylor, there's nothing there. McGuire's just messing with yah. Now paddle!"  
  
Mrs. Lynch happened to look over then, before Lenore had had a chance to get her helmet back on.  
  
"Lenore!" Mrs. Lynch yelled from her raft. "Get that helmet on and keep it on! Now!"  
  
Lenore felt her face go hot, and ducked her head as she put her helmet back on, knowing she was probably in for a lecture when they got back.  
  
"Why would Lizzie lie to me like that?" She wondered as she began to paddle again.  
  
They continued rafting, and eventually stopped for lunch. Lenore was right about the upcoming lecture. It came while she was eating her lunch, while talking to Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie.  
  
"Lenore," Mrs. Lynch began standing in front of the four, hands on hips. "Why did you take your helmet off? You KNOW that's THE most important rule of this trip!"  
  
"Sorry," Lenore said softly. "Li-"  
  
She paused. She didn't want to seem like a tattletale, and it WAS possible that Lizzie had just made an honest mistake.  
  
"I'd been informed there was a spider on it," she admitted. "I've a fear of spiders."  
  
"From now on, do NOT take your helmet off for ANY reason whatsoever, UNLESS we are safely back at camp, understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Lenore replied staring down at her sandwich.  
  
After lunch they got their stuff together, then picked up their rafts to carry them back to camp. The students all grumbled and complained about the hike, except for two. Gordo, because he was in love with nature, and the opportunity to hike in it was quite appealing to him. And Lenore, because she was busy thinking so hard, she could've cared less about what they did.  
  
They finally reached their camp, and set about the chores they needed to get done before supper. Though they were all exhausted from their hike, the thought of roasting hotdogs and marshmallows over an open campfire cheered them all up.  
  
The class talked away excitedly, telling one another about what they hoped to do while on the trip and whatever else came to mind.  
  
Lizzie was talking away animatedly to Miranda and Gordo, both of whom were listening, or so she thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked Lenore, who was sitting there lost in thought again. "You seem like something's troubling you."  
  
"Gordo? Gordo? Gordo!?" Lizzie cried, waving her hand in his face, making him look away from Lenore. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?"  
  
"Sorry Lizzie," Gordo apologized. "I guess I wasn't."  
  
"Huh," Lizzie huffed looking exasperated as she sat back down on her log. "I SAID, I can't wait to hit the really fast rapids. The ones we did today were too easy."  
  
"You do know the ones we did today were just practice ones, and are no where near as difficult as the ones that lie at the end of this trip, right?" Gordo, the ever-so-practical one, pointed out. "Also, even the ones at the end of the trip probably won't be really that dangerous, as I don't think Mrs. Lynch wants any of us to wind up going back in a wooden box."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-lease Gordo! As IF any of us are going to die while on this trip. Everything here is perfectly harmless."  
  
"Even the bears that roam these woods day and night?" Gordo shot- back, forgetting momentarily that Lenore was still there. "Or the cougars that roam the hill tops?"  
  
"Gordo, the bears are simply over-grown teddy bears who need hugs, and the cougars are just really big house cats that need to be loved," Lizzie stated.  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie in shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend was truly THAT dense. Was she serious? Did she honestly think that? Or was she just messing with him?  
  
"That sounded like an Ethan Craft statement," he said finally, knowing they all knew what he thought of Ethan's IQ.  
  
"A hah," Miranda nervously laughed, not sure either whether or not Lizzie was serious.  
  
"The bears won't hurt us, will they? Or the cougars?" A small voice piped up then. "We're safe, aren't we?"  
  
Before either Gordo or Miranda could answer, Lizzie did.  
  
"Yes, they can and will," she said eagerly, delighted to have the chance to scare the girl she hated more than Kate. "If we're too close to their homes or babies they'll get really mad and come after us. They go for the slow ones too."  
  
She faked a shocked look. "And what do you know? You're the slowest one outta all of us here! They'd be sure to get you, no matter where you try to hide! They can climb trees and run really fast. Why, you'd be the one that winds up going home in a wooden box, if you're not careful!"  
  
Lenore's eyes grew huge as they began to water. She said nothing as she shot up and over to the tent she'd slept in the night before.  
  
"That was mean Lizzie," Gordo riposted, not looking too happy. "Why must you keep scaring her like that? It's not funny."  
  
He then got up and went after Lenore to make sure she was all right.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda and spoke somewhat snottily/sarcastically in a tad of a singsong voice. "Oh-kay. Like, what's eating him? And WHY did he go after HER? As IF she's more important that US."  
  
"You know why," Miranda retorted. "And you know what Lizzie? I don't think I wanna help you anymore. I'm keeping outta this. Playing on someone's fears is just - wrong. Really wrong. Especially if you're doing to someone who thinks you're their friend."  
  
Miranda got up and began to walk to their tent.  
  
"Well, it's not like you ever helped me with this anyway!" Lizzie called after her.  
  
Kate sat down in front of Lizzie then. "McGuire, not that I care, but what have you got against that Taylor girl? I mean, she's always so nice to you, though I don't know why. And she has a really hot brother. How can you be so cruel to someone with a hot brother?"  
  
"Ah," Lizzie scoffed. "As IF you actually care. Like, hello. YOU put ME down a zillion times a day!"  
  
"So?" Kate said back in the same tone. "I may trash you, but at least I don't make you think you're my friend, and then play on your fears. I don't get you in trouble on purpose either."  
  
"And WHEN have I done something like that?" Lizzie wanted to know.  
  
"As IF you're asking me that," Kate said. "I know there was NO spider on her helmet, McGuire. I also know that you DON'T like the fact that her and Gordo are friends."  
  
"So?" Lizzie replied, accidentally admitting to it all. "I still don't see why you care so much. You're only using her to get to her brother."  
  
"For your information," Kate began. "I am not. I haven't said a word to her, other than to say there's no way she's related to someone as hot as Brad. I don't use people."  
  
She thought a moment. "Well, not all."  
  
Lizzie stared at her. "Why don't you go back to Claire, and be one of her little sheep? You've no business sticking your nose where it don't belong."  
  
Kate stood up. "Watch your back McGuire," she warned. "You hurt the Taylor girl, and you'll wind up being the one hurt in the end. In more ways than one."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it, Kate!" Lizzie called, as Kate walked away, then murmured to herself, "I'll believe it when I see it. Which I won't."  
  
A.N.: Well, there yah go. I now, honestly, think that this chapter is now the longest one thus far. It seems longer than the last anyway. I was going to make it longer, but felt that where I left off was a good spot to leave y'all hanging. Hope y'all liked it! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!! 


	15. Underwear Flags

A.N.: Hehe. Bet y'all thought I forgot about this one. As you can see, I haven't. Hopefully, my writer's block shall now disappear for all eternity! Heh. One can only wish. Anyways, Enjoy!

Saturday…

"Ahh!" Someone screamed, waking everybody up.

Everyone ran out of their tents to see just what the screaming was about. They were shocked to see Lizzie and Miranda both covered in honey, whipped cream, toilet paper, and a few other things.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Lynch demanded, not too amused.

"Lenore did this!" Lizzie accused. "She did!"

"How do you know that?" Gordo asked warily.

"She's made 'cause we made her think a bear was after her!" Lizzie cried. "She thought we were a bear, so she got back at us for something that was _her_ fault!"

"Wha – What's going on?" Lenore asked sleepily, coming out of the tent she'd been stuck in a lone – well, least everyone thought she'd been alone. Gordo had actually slept in there with her again, but no one other than them knew that.

"Did you…" Mrs. Lynch trailed off, spotting the honey spot on Lenore's pajamas. "You did! Lenore Taylor! I can't believe you!"

Lenore frowned. "Did what?" She asked, honestly confused.

"You put honey and stuff in our tent!" Lizzie exclaimed, pointing to her and Miranda.

"No I didn't!" Lenore replied. "I was sound asleep all night!" Besides, she wouldn't have messed with Miranda – Miranda was still nice and not scaring her like Lizzie had been doing non-stop since they'd arrived.

"Then do you care to explain how you got the evidence on your shirt?" Mrs. Lynch interrogated. "No one else has evidence on them."

Lenore glanced down. "I-I've been framed!"

"You were not!" Lizzie yelled. "Everybody heard you say you were gonna get me back!"

The other classmates nodded their agreement – they _had_ heard Lenore say that the day before.

"I-I could've been attacked by a bear!" Lizzie said, her eyes welling up with fakes tears. "Th-They like honey!"

"Lenore! That was very irresponsible of you!" Mrs. Lynch scolded. "That was also a _very_ dangerous thing to do! You ought to know better by now! Why, if you were my child, you'd be going over my lap right now for a good old fashioned spanking."

Lenore's eyed filled up with real tears. "But I didn't - !" She tried, only to be cut off.

"You did! Now, I suggest you get dressed and start cleaning up the mess you made last night," Mrs. Lynch stated. "Now!"

Lenore ran off to her tent in tears, while everyone else got ready to go camping again. She quickly got dressed, though she was now very angry, and headed back out to get to cleaning up the mess she'd never made.

"It's about time!" Lizzie began snottily. "You can wash our clothes too! Underwear included!"

"I'm _not_ cleaning your underwear!" Lenore snapped. "That's just – disgusting!"

"Mrs. Lynch!" Lizzie cried. "Lenore is refusing to clean our clothes too!"

"Lenore, you shall, and I'll not hear _any_ complaints about it, understood?" Mrs. Lynch told her firmly.

Lenore nodded reluctantly. She set to cleaning up the tent, then once finished that, set about cleaning up their clothes. It was while cleaning the clothes she got an idea. If Lizzie was going to be mean to her, she'd do it right back. She found a stick and placed Lizzie's honey-covered underwear on it. She then found the rest of Lizzie's underwear and did the same thing to them as well.

A while later, the other children found the underwear flags that had been placed about carefully and out of reach – how they'd gotten to be high up, nobody knew except for the culprit. They all giggled, especially when Lizzie spotted them and paled.

"My panties!" Lizzie shrieked. She blushed a bright crimson when she realized everyone was laughing at her – even Ethan Craft.

"Who would do such a mean thing?" Gordo asked.

"Well, why don't we ask the one whose not here?" Miranda suggested.

"Whose not…" Gordo trailed off as he realized. "Lenore?"

"Yes, Gordo?" Came Lenore's reply. "You called?"

"Lenore, did you do this?" Gordo wanted to know.

Lenore smiled proudly. "Yah like my flags? Now we'll know where our camp is!"

Gordo frowned. "Using Lizzie's underwear as flags is mean," he told her. "I can't believe you did this."

Lenore's smile slowly faded away. "You're not laughing…" She said softly. "I thought you'd get it – it's funny."

"Maybe to you," Gordo retorted. "But it's _not_ funny to hurt someone else's feelings."

Lenore scowled then. "Oh, so _she_ can hurt my feelings all she wants, but I _can't _hurt hers even once?"

"I never said that!" Gordo argued.

"You didn't have to!" Lenore cried, looking immensely hurt and betrayed. "I should've known you'd side with her!"

"Well, can you blame him?" Miranda piped up. "This was _really_ mean."

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Lynch demanded, as she reached the giggling group of students. "Whose underwear is this?"

"Mine!" Lizzie wailed.

"Who put it up as flags?" Mrs. Lynch wanted to know.

"She did!" Lizzie exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Lenore. "All I ever did was try to be her friend and _this_ is how she repays me!"

"Lenore, pack your things," Mrs. Lynch told her sternly. "You're going home. Your shenanigans may seem funny and harmless to you, but they're _not_. Now, get packing while I arrange for someone to come and get you!"

Lenore ran off to her lone tent in tears. She'd been stuck in the tent alone, as Lizzie kept getting her into trouble somehow – as punishment, she was to sleep in the tent alone for the whole trip. Though, no one had known that Gordo had been sneaking in to keep her company the past two nights. And now, now Gordo too hated her!

Once Lenore had finished packing, she was told to say good-bye to what friends she may still actually have.

Lenore eyed Gordo and Miranda. She'd known better than to say good-bye to Lizzie. And she wasn't too surprised when Miranda had walked off with the distressed blond girl, as Miranda was sure that she was behind the honey escapade. But what hurt her the most – more than anything – was seeing Gordo turn his back on her and follow the two girls over to sit upon a log.

Mrs. Lynch ushered the young girl into the Ranger's jeep, and told her to expect lunch-time detention for a week once the rest of the class returned to school.

Lenore nodded absently, as she willed back her tears. Her heart had been shattered into a zillion little pieces, and crushed even more by a particular someone's feet.

A.N.: Was this short? If so, sorry! I did my best! Hope y'all liked it! Plz R&R! Thanks! KTBSPA & KTCAPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTKCPA & KTJTPA!!!!!


	16. Sent Home

A.N.: Hola! Yes, me again! Wow! I must really be on a roll today! Two chapters! Enjoy!

Later…

Lenore was relieved to see that it was Brad who had come to pick her up – though, her relief was short lived once they got into the car. Once in the car, Brad began to lecture her like he never had before.

"Do you have _any_ idea as to just how _stupid_ your pranks have been?" Brad asked, sounding more like their father, than the kind brother he was. "You're just lucky you didn't get yourself or anybody else hurt!"

"But – just – Brad!" Lenore tried. "It wasn't like that! I was tricked!"

"Friends don't trick friends, Lenore," Brad said firmly. "They just don't."

"But – what if you think someone's your friend, but it turns out they're not?" Lenore queried.

"Then you just let it be and leave them alone," Brad replicated. He wasn't amused he had to risk being seen driving the car by cops, just to come and pick her up. "And if I get caught by cops or _any_body who knows Mom and Dad, I'll _never_ speak to you again!"

Lenore felt her heart shatter even more at that. And when they reached their house an hour later, she flew inside and up to her room in tears.

Randy, who'd seen Lenore fly by in tears, wondered what was going on. He spotted Brad and decided to ask. "What happened?"

"She got caught pulling stupid pranks, denies it, and I had to go and risk being arrested just to get her back home!" Brad riposted angrily. He was also mad that he'd had to cancel his date with Angela because of his little sister.

"And since when do you consider pranks to be stupid?" Randy asked. "And since when do you sound like Dad, when he's actually not on our side?"

"Since our freakin' little sister decided to do things that could've gotten her killed!" Brad exclaimed. "You know she took her flippin' helmet off numerous times while in the raft? Just how stupid is that?"

"Brad, go back to being your dumb-witted self, and think about why she did these things," Randy rejoined. "Ever think maybe she was tricked? We haven't exactly been here long enough to make best friends – with the exception of Gordo in her case. But we _have_ been here long enough to make enemies."

"Hey, what's with the Brat?" Mark asked coming downstairs. "She's throwing things at her door and vowing revenge on somebody."

Brad groaned. "Mark, just let her alone. She's just pissed she got sent home from the raft trip and is going to be stuck in detention for a week."

"Alright!" Mark cheered. "About time she was in detention!"

"Shut it, Dork," Randy ordered. He looked back to Brad. "Calm yourself, while I go see what exactly is wrong."

Brad nodded. "Okay. But, then _I'm_ in charge Randy."

"Whatever you say, Brad," Randy shrugged, then headed up to check on Lenore.

"Come in," Lenore grumbled after hearing somebody knock. She was relieved to see Randy. "Hi…"

"Hey," Randy smiled. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Lenore burst into tears. "Gordo hates me" She wailed. "And all 'cause of Lizzie!"

"Whoa," Randy said, going over to sit next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Why's Gordo hate you, Kiddo? How'd Lizzie cause that? I thought you guys were all friends?"

"Lizzie's been getting me in trouble since we left," Lenore began to explain. She went on to explain everything that had been happening since she had left for her class trip.

Once Lenore had finished explaining everything to Randy, they looked up only to find Brad and Mark standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Kid," Brad apologized. "I wasn't really mad at you – I was mad I had to break my date with Angela to go and get you."

"Was it really that awful?" Mark asked. "I mean, did you _really_ have to sleep in that tent all alone?" He may not have been the best brother in the world, but he knew how much she hated the dark and had even let her bunk with him on a few rare occasions.

Lenore nodded, as she sniffled. She'd her head resting upon Randy's shoulder, and was still wrapped in his comforting embrace. "Well…I wasn't alone for the whole night…" She admitted. "Gordo came to stay with me 'till morning…He left before everybody got up…"

Brad laughed slightly and shook his head. "Good old Gordo, huh?"

"Yeah…" Lenore agreed sadly. "But now, good old Gordo is good old I-Belong-To-Lizzie-Forever."

"Can't you explain to him what happened?" Randy asked.

"I tried," Lenore whispered. "He was mad I'd stuck Lizzie's panties up as flags and covered 'em in honey."

Mark laughed. "Now, that's my kinda prank!" He declared.

Lenore glanced over at him, smiling slightly. "Well, I _did_ learn that one from you – Dork."

"I know – Dorkette," Mark answered. "And I learned it from Brad and Randy."

"Boy, we sure do pass down the strangest things, don't we?" Brad grinned. "But I taught you guys well."

"I can still burp the alphabet," Lenore giggled, causing Randy to roll his eyes.

"That would be one of the more disgusting things Brad has taught you," Randy commented.

"It's cool!" Mark put in. "I can't even do that!"

"What can I say?" Brad began, sitting on the other side of Lenore and giving her a hug. "Our lil' sis is talented!"

They all laughed, and ended up sitting around discussing things they had taught each other over the years – well, mostly what they had taught Lenore.

A.N.: Okay, yes, I know, this one was short. But I needed to end it there, so that I can go back to what Lizzie and her crew are doing. Plz R&R! Thanks! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTKCPA & KTJTPA!!!!!


End file.
